Sabnock
Sabnock is the main planet found in Space/M01. It's the home planet of the zerg and a source of various Clones. Sabnock uses the currency Sabnock Coin for trade. Friendliness You start here with a friendliness of 10. At a certain number of Friendliness you will unlock special places and interactions. The maximum friendliness is 100. Special Places Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. Special Interactions Gifts * Biotoxin * Behemoth Shell * Khaydarin Crystal Goodwill Pay for +5 Friendliness. Cooldown is 12h. Improved by Zerg Habits Analysis (+1/2/3). Hire Pterosaur Hire uo to 5 Pterosaur higher clones. Unit cost: , 225 Uranium Ore, 450 Gas Hire Springtail Hire up to 10 Springtail lower clones. Unit cost: , 50 Uranium Ore, 25 Gas In-depth Exploration ... Incubation Pond * : Key of Terran Base (1x limit) * : Cerebrate fragments x20 (25x limit) * : Eden Accelerator (30m) x5 (20x limit) * : Competent Cell x100 * : Zerg Ootheca I x10 * : Zerg Mucus I x10 * : Zerg Carapace I x10 * : Bacteria Blanket I x5 * Overlord's Abdominal Sac: 10$ for a selection of items, counts for Creator. Infection Abyss * Viking Fighter Fragment x30 * Viking Fighter 6 star upgrade * Red Accelerators: 10m * Red Accelerators: 60m * Yellow Accelerators: 10m * Yellow Accelerators: 60m * Green Accelerators: 10m * Green Accelerators: 60m * Devourer's Stomach: 20$ for a selection of items, counts for Creator. Nothing special Buy Rahi's Giant Tooth for . Requires Friendliness at 70+. Pay a visit Zerg Queen Gumball paid a visit to several powerful Zergs in the mountains and received their gifts. Receives (1x): + 3x Eden Accelerator (60m) + 8x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) Plunder Rewards # Fight "Zerg Cops" 82/123/206/165 E:395,000 for: , 15k Uranium Ore, 10 Cultivation Accelerator (5m), 15k Electricity, Zerg Wonder's Blueprint (allors Zerg Plane Wonders) # Resources -- 593,750 Defender Energy # Hydralisk Clone Gene # Resources # Brood Lord Clone Gene Note: -20 Friendliness for each plunder Pterosaur's Gene Buy Pterosaur's Gene for . Springtail's Gene Buy Springtail's Gene for . Trade Trade must be done to increase the Trade Degree which count for sector's completion rate. 12 different Trades can be done. The first two are available immediately the rest becomes available as you increase Friendliness. The following list is in order of unlocking (not the display order): # F0: Blue Crystal Gel (max 1000) : /u # F0: Gem (no max) : /u, doesn't count for Trade Degree # F15: Soul Crystal (max 600): /u # F15: Vampire's Pearl (max 10): /u # F20: Gumball Pot (max 150): /u # F30: Gumball Chip (max 100): /u # F40: Coin (max 5M): /ku # F50: Dragon's Rib (max 600): /u # F60: Holy Crystal (max 200): /u # F70: Alliance Chip (max 100): /u # F80: Relics Fragment (max 500K): /u # F90: Zerg Queen pearls (max 5): ? Once unlocked, the trades remain open if your Friendliness fall below the threshold needed to unlock them. Tech You can "copy" the following technologies: # Zerg Queen enhancement: ## : Power +1, MP +10; 2000EXP (~2h15min) ## : Power +2, MP +20; 4000EXP ## : Power +3, MP +30, Luck +2; 6000EXP # Cerebrate enhancement: ## : Power +1, HP +10; 2000EXP # F70: Springtail +2/4/6 max assignment; Costs and about 4h20min for 1st upgrade # F70: Hydralisk +2/4/6 max assignment; Costs and about 4h20min for 1st upgrade # F70: Pterosaur +1/2/3 max assignment; Costs and about 4h20min for 1st upgrade # F70: Brood Lord +1/2/3 max assignment; Costs and about 4h20min for 1st upgrade # F100: Overlord Speed +5 ## : Speed +1; EXP6000 # F100: Void Stingray Luck +5 ## : Luck +1; EXP6000 # F100: Viking Fighter Fire +5 ## : Fire +1; EXP6000 The first 2 technologies are made available by doing Greet at the Hatchery. The other techs are unlocked later by ???. Apparently 70+ Friendliness for Techs 3 to 6. To convert the EXP into copying time in seconds: Tsec = EXP * 3,6 / Efficiency Copying of the technologies can be sped up by spending about per second (9 per minute). Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward Sabnock coins * Explore Explore for the following rewards: * Animal Bone, Rock Crystal, Elementium * Zerg Ootheca I, Zerg Mucus I, Zerg Carapace I, Bacteria Blanket I Quantities depend on Efficiency. Efficiency depends on fleet Energy, research and Friendliness (at least a negative friendliness will seriously affect the efficicency) Category:Planets